User talk:Rabbitty
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the War cry page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 00:07, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Glad to see a new person here. I have done most of this on my own, and contributors are definitely welcome -- many hands making lighter work and all that. Matthew Jude Brown (talk) 21:09, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :Maps feature enabled! Let me know if you need anything else. Matthew Jude Brown (talk) 05:09, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks you very much for your recent contributions to this wiki! I am a great fan of the books and the wiki has always been a great way to share information about them.--Samanda (talk) 16:16, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Admin You are now an administrator. Good work on the Wiki lately! Matthew Jude Brown (talk) 23:06, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Great work lately! I really appreciate what you're doing, and I need to get back into bulking out the information. Matthew Jude Brown (talk) 06:19, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, those old citation templates were ugly as hell and implemented in a hurry by someone (me) who was never interested in coding inside the Wiki. If you can help do something better, please do. I don't think page numbers are useful, though, because every edition of the books is different and some of us have only ebooks. (I have I think three different paper copies of God Stalk, two of them in omnibus volumes, but I use the ebooks mostly, it's great to be able to search a book). I'm inclined to put the numbered subchapters in, to make it easier to find the cited text. Would be so great if Pat had used a consistent chaptering layout for these, but she didn't, and that kind of thing is really one of the work's charms. She was a different person when she wrote God Stalk than when she wrote To Ride a Rathorn, and the books reflect that and I don't think it's a negative. I do wish to have every fact stated in the Wiki sourced back to the books or things Pat herself has said e.g. on her livejournal comments. I'm fine with fan theories etc. but they need to be segregated off so nobody mistakes fanon for canon. I have so many ... Matthew Jude Brown (talk) 00:40, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think theories should be on the main pages, no. At the same time, the community for these books doesn't really have anywhere central for such things to be placed. A separate namespace, perhaps. No hurries to do it anyway. :Might also be worth noting any unknown facts it would be useful to know; Pat's been quite helpful with my random questions. Like about Jame's height (approx 5'6"). :Also on my list is to exhaustively go through Pat's livejournal and make sure we're not missing anything there. Word of God is useful even if it doesn't have any textual support. Matthew Jude Brown (talk) 18:19, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Re Jame's sexuality In reference to Jame's sexuality -- also, remember that Timmon's Shanir talent appears to be to awaken sexuality, and his trying to seduce Jame worked in that sense -- she just wasn't interested in HIM. Matthew Jude Brown (talk) 21:36, November 19, 2016 (UTC) You continue to do wonderful work here! I've had some health issues in the last year so spending much time on this hasn't really been possible, so I'm glad the wiki continues to improve. Matthew Jude Brown (talk) 10:21, September 12, 2017 (UTC)